


Unbreakable

by swanlovesqueen



Series: The Savior and the Queen Who Saved Her [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanlovesqueen/pseuds/swanlovesqueen
Summary: Ongoing OUAT swanqueen headcanon. This essentially works as a bridge between Seasons 1 & 2. Mostly a flashback to Season 1. After the curse is broken, Regina, soaking in a bath, thinks back to one of the last times she and Emma were alone together. Regina had intended a long, drawn-out con to make Emma fall in love with her. However, lust got in the way.





	

Regina lay back in the tub, forced herself to breathe deeply, and tried very hard to relax. She reached a toe up to the scalding water and watched it sluice down her foot and ankle. As the steam rose around her, clouding the room, Regina closed her eyes willing her mind to clear. Ironic, wasn’t it? There were days, even in the recent past, when she’d wished she had the time to herself to enjoy a hot bath. But, back then, she had been too busy. Although time in Storybrooke had stood still, Regina had been far too occupied with Henry and running the town to get much time for such luxuries. Then, all of a sudden, time in Storybrooke had started up again, the minute hand on the town clock had begun its slow creak, chipping away at the tenuous curse she had vigorously maintained for 28 years. 

Looking back now, Regina understood that she had vastly miscalculated. She had gotten so accustomed to time standing still, that when it began to move forward again, Regina had underestimated how fast things could change. Despite her best efforts, the changes moved too quickly and Regina could not stay ahead of them. At the time, she’d thought her plan was brilliant. Make the Sheriff fall in love with her, break the woman’s heart, and send her careening out of town and out of Henry’s life.  Unfortunately, nothing went according to plan. At all. Things with Snow White and her insipid Prince had escalated with alarming speed. Regina had been forced to try and frame Mary Margaret for Kathryn’s murder. Damn it all! That should have worked. But, Regina had not just miscalculated about the effect of time on Storybrooke. She had underestimated the effect of Emma Swan. At the thought of Emma, Regina felt a flush rise from within her, a heat that came unbidden and separate from from the hot water rising around her body. She pushed the picture of Emma from her mind. Deep breath. Stay calm. Regina knew she needed a clear head, a heart and mind free of emotions. She had let her emotions cloud her purpose before. If she was going to get Henry back now, she was going to have be different, reigned in, methodical.   Now, with the curse broken and the minutes ticking away, Regina had all the time in the world for herself. 

The tub was almost full. Regina sat up and turned off the faucet. She watched the last drip hit the water below and looked down as the small ripples moved through steaming water. Regina stared down at her fractured face reflected in the bath. No Sidney still. Magic had not brought him back to her mirrors. She could be grateful for that. Yet, she was completely alone. With Henry taken from her, Regina felt more alone than she had ever been before. She dashed a fist through her watery reflection, watching it abruptly disappear. She cupped her hands just below the surface, where her image had just been, and slowly brought her hands up to her face. As the searing water drenched Regina’s skin, a mimicking wave of sadness washed over her. A violent sob erupted savagely from deep within and Regina shook uncontrollably. She gripped at her face as the tears flowed, mixing with the bathwater. Her cries of anguish echoed loudly against the marble of her bathroom, but it didn’t matter. No one was there to hear. Regina let herself cry. All of the emotion of the last weeks finally poured out of her. She cried because she was angry and disappointed and afraid. Mostly, she cried because she was lonely again. So very lonely after all she had done to prevent herself ever feeling this way again. She missed Henry profoundly. Regina sobbed until her body ached from exhaustion. Her skin where she sat up from the bathwater had grown very cold. Regina wiped her face as the last sob shuddered through her body. Exhausted, she lay back in the hot water. She could sense the heat of the water warming her body, but Regina felt numb. Good, she thought. Pure, clinical detachment was exactly what was going to get her through this. As desolate as she felt her situation was, Regina was not about to give up. She may need to bide her time, the time she had in spades now that time no longer stood still. But, in no way was she going to surrender. 

Regina closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She was thoroughly exhausted after her cry, but she didn’t feel like getting out of the bath and going to bed. Regina slowly moved her arms in and out from her sides, creating little waves in the bathwater that ebbed and flowed over her chest and the tops of her thighs. The emotion having completely drained out with her tears, Regina finally felt relaxed. There was nothing she could do right now anyway. And there was some sort of consolation knowing that she could stay in that bath for as long as she wanted. 

Regina stopped moving and listened as the sound of her breathing replaced the burble of the water against the sides of the bathtub. Lulled by the rise and fall of the breath in her chest, Regina’s thoughts began to drift back through her memories. Scattered images floated up to the surface of her mind, then foundered and sank again as another picture took its place. These were the images that were with her always. Henry’s apple cheeks as he smiled at her when he was two-years-old playing on the beach, the sun setting over Storybrooke … The silky texture of her horse’s mane as she brushed it over and over again ... Daniel’s eyes as the light went out of them ... The way her father’s eyes crinkled with pride when he looked at her as a young girl ... Maleficent trying to hide a sly smile ... And now, newer memories: Henry lying in a hospital, his body so small in the big, white bed. The fear that Regina felt at losing him and the deep shame and regret of it being her fault. Emma leaning down over Henry’s still face, kissing him on the forehead. And then the profound relief that he was alive, that Emma had saved him. So many emotions had been at odds within Regina before and since. But in that moment, as Henry gasped for breath and the curse shattered, she felt just one thing: eternally grateful to Emma Swan. Henry was saved thanks to Emma. Infuriating, beautiful, Emma Swan. The Savior. And as much as she would have preferred they didn’t, thoughts of Emma brought up her memories of one of the last few times she and Emma were alone together, before everything completely fell apart. Regina was too tired to fight. She let her memory take over.

It had seemed like such good plan at the time. Not a perfect plan in a world without magic, but as good as she could manage. Based on Emma’s obvious attraction to her, Regina figured she could exploit Miss Swan’s feelings using her own knowledge of Emma’s past to make the Sheriff fall in love with her. Or at least, think she was in love with her. Regina remembered the way Emma’s face looked as she tried to cover up her feelings. The way Emma’s breath caught when Regina came near her. The way Emma’s eyes flashed as Regina pushed her buttons. 

**************************

She waited a beat then couldn't wait any longer. Regina entered the bathroom with barely a quick glance behind her. Drawn to Emma instantly, she reached out, then hesitated. Emma flung around, surprised then charmed. Deliberately she extended her hand toward Regina then brushed just past her, locked the door, turned around, and smiled. 

The Mayor swallowed slowly,  _ Damn, Regina. What were you thinking coming in here? This wasn’t part of the plan. Well, you’re here now. DO something! _

Regina summoned her haughtiest attitude to take the three steps toward Emma. When she reached the Sheriff, Regina stopped, close enough to kiss and looked into Emma’s eyes, daring her to be the first to act. The women stood untouching, breathing each other’s scent, their gaze locked in an urgent challenge.

“What happened to wanting to take our time?”

“Shhh. Keep your voice down, Sheriff.” Regina tried to steady her shaking hands as she reached up and slowly unzipped Emma’s jacket. 

“Ok,” whispered Emma. “Sorry. But, this isn’t exactly what you suggested when you kicked me out of your office the other day.”

Regina froze and glared back. “I did no such thing, Miss Swan.”

“That’s right, you pressed pause,” Emma rolled her eyes. “So that we could be somewhere to take our time. You’re telling me that the bathroom at Granny’s is what you had in mind?”

“No, of course not,” Regina snarled under her breath. “It’s just that…”

“Just what, Madame Mayor?”

“Well, it’s just that when I saw, I mean, when we bumped into…”

“Go on,” Emma smirked.

“Oh, shut up, Sheriff.” Regina gripped Emma’s waist and pushed her up against the bathroom door. Their mouths crashed together in a frenzy. The space between them evaporated and their hips found each other immediately, fitting tightly together. Emma clutched Regina’s thick hair with one hand and with the other she reached down and cupped Regina’s firm ass. They were pressed so firmly together, there was no need, but Emma pulled Regina hard against her in desperation.

****************************

Regina sensed that the bathwater was starting to cool, but she didn’t care. She could still feel the heat radiating from Emma’s body, Emma’s warm breath against her neck. Regina understood that remembering could only hurt her, but she also knew that she deserved the pain. She let herself steep in the searing memory. The strength of Emma’s hands. The pulsing heat she could feel through Emma’s tight jeans. The soft whimper that Emma let out when she drew her hand down...

****************************

The last vestiges of Regina’s plan to make Emma fall in love with her were dropping steadily away. Somewhere at the very back of her mind, she knew that letting this sordid encounter come to fruition had to be a mistake, but Regina had lost the ability to stop. Emma’s mouth was working its incredible ministrations down her neck and along the hollow of her collarbone. Regina swallowed her moans as best she could. She knew they had to be quiet, to be quick. With both hands, she gathered the fabric of Emma’s shirt at her waist and yanked it out from her jeans. Regina slipped her hands under the shirt and ran them along Emma’s ribcage. The Sheriff’s lithe, muscular frame reacted vividly to her touch. Emma’s breathing came faster against her neck and Regina’s hands trembled as she reached the soft cotton of Emma’s bra. Regina ran her hands over both breasts as Emma’s mouth found hers. Their kissing was deep and wet and not enough. Regina let both hands drift back down and she slipped her thumbs up under the wire and fabric of Emma’s bra. At the soft feel of the underside of Emma’s breasts, Regina’s knees went weak. When she ran her thumbs over Emma’s stiffening nipples, Regina felt her own breasts ache. She became filled with a desire unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Regina wanted Emma to take her hard and swiftly. Make her forget about the curse, about who she was, about everything she’d ever been. 

“Emma, take me. Take me now.”

Emma gathered Regina closer, took her by the hips and turned them both around. She pushed Regina back up against the bathroom door and kissed her hard. Emma broke the kiss and started unbuttoning Regina’s silk shirt. Emma pushed aside a strong wave of deja vu and focused intently on keeping her hands steady. She was stopped short when Regina reached up and placed a hand firmly over Emma’s. Emma looked up and locked eyes with Regina. With her other hand, Regina pulled the front of her shirt out from her pants. Without breaking their gaze, she pulled Emma’s hand down. Regina lifted her shirttail and steered Emma to the waistband of her pants. There were no more unanswered questions between them. Not in that moment. Neither woman could breathe. Their fingers laced as Regina guided Emma’s hand past her waistband and beneath the silk of her underwear.  Eyes unmoving, the tips of Emma’s fingers started to curve around, tingling at the wet heat just below.

A loud knock crashed through the air around them, breaking everything. The doorknob rattled. 

“Hey, anyone in there,” called Ruby.

Both women froze. For a second, neither could speak. 

“Hello?” 

Regina started to speak, but Emma quickly pulled her hand out and covered Regina’s mouth.  “Hi, Ruby. It’s just me, Emma.”

“Oh, ok,” Ruby answered. “The plumber’s here to work on that leaky faucet. Just let me know when you’re out.”

“Sure thing.”

**************************

Regina couldn’t help but smile a little when she remembered how Emma had doubled over laughing at them almost being caught. Of course, Regina had not laughed. She’d been livid. She took it out on Emma for slapping that hand over her mouth, stifling her. But, of course, that hadn’t been what had infuriated her. Typical Regina, she took her anger out in the wrong way. Emma had been right to answer instead of her. She would have just been a terrible bitch to Ruby and probably made the situation worse. Instead, she was terrible to Emma, as usual. Frustrated and embarrassed, Regina blamed Emma when it was she who had started the whole thing. 

After that, everything unraveled completely. Once she began to suspect Regina of framing Mary Margaret for Kathryn’s fake death, Emma wanted nothing to do with her. Damn it, that stung. Worse than Regina could have imagined. So, true to form, Regina tried to kill her. And destroyed everything. Now, here she was laying in a cold bath. Hated again. Alone again.


End file.
